EnerGenes
'Introduction' In the ne''Twork universe, all life forms have a means of creating one or more Energy Types via natural means. This is made possible by the presence of '''EnerGenes', a type of organelle that, if certain conditions are met, can produce a specific Energy Type. Physiology EnerGenes are located within various EnerGene Centers located at specific parts of the body. All EnerGenes, regardless of its Energy Type, have the same basic parts: one or more Energy Slots which accept Physical-F Energy and, if necessary, Energy Slot(s) which accept Heat Energy or some other Energy Type. Activation To activate an EnerGene, a Psychic Energy molecule containing any and all necessary instructions for activation must be directed to an EnerGene Center (EGC). Upon receiving these instructions, the EGC performs the tasks it is given needed to fulfill activation conditions. When activated, an EnerGene creates a certain amount of its specific Energy Type that is then transported out of the user's body through capillary-like passages known as Energy Release Veins. After leaving the user’s body, any modifications specified in creation are applied to the created Energy Type. More Information on this process can be found on the Psychic Energy page. EnerGene Levels The Creator did not want the EnerGenes it developed to only have one standard of power. Some would be more powerful than others, giving the higher powered forms some degree of dominance over weaker forms. Thus, the idea of EnerGene''' Levels''' was brought to fruition. Currently, there are 4 different Levels: Normal, Baron, Viscount '''and Earl'. '''Each of these Levels has a' Power Expression to show how strong it is in comparison to the base EnerGene Level of Normal: 'Benefits/Drawbacks of Higher EnerGene Levels' The Power Expressions for EnerGene Levels have a purpose: they are a representation of the amount of total Energy it takes to activate an EnerGene. As the Level for an EnerGene increases, so does the Energy requirement for the Energy Slots contained within them, as well as the quantity of its respective Energy Type that is created. To determine the Energy Cost for an Energy Slot at higher Levels, multiply the Energy Cost for the Normal variant of that EnerGene by the Power Expression of the higher Level. For example, a Normal Water EnerGene has an Energy Cost of 25 Physical-F Energy for its Oxi Energy Slot. Using this rule, an Earl Water EnerGene would then have a total Energy Cost of 25 * 4 = 100 Physical-F Energy for its Oxi Energy Slot, because Earl has a Power Expression of 4x. As for the quantity of an Energy Type created from an EnerGene, that is determined in a similar fashion to how Energy Cost is calculated since it involves Power Expressions. With each increase in Level from Normal, multiply the quantity made from the Normal variant of that EnerGene by the Power Expression of the higher Level. For example, a Baron (2x) Wind EnerGene creates twice as much Wind Energy as a Normal Wind EnerGene, and an Earl (4x) Wind EnerGene creates four times as much Wind Energy as a Normal Wind EnerGene. Because of these qualities of EnerGenes, Energy Types created from higher-powered EnerGenes are more powerful than those created from lower-Level EnerGenes, but would also require more Physical-F Energy expenditure on the user’s part as well. It is possible to overcome this drawback by two means: activating an EnerGene as if it were of a lower Level (which requires Advanced Psychic Energy Instruction knowledge), or training oneself to increase Physical-F Energy capacity so one will have more to use for activating EnerGenes. EnerGene Inheritance There are two components to EnerGenes as it relates to inheritance: the EnerGene Level and the Generation of the EnerGene itself. Each component has an effect on how EnerGenes are passed on and evolve over time. EnerGene Level (Level), as previously mentioned, is a representation of the potency of Energy created from it. Should two parents possess the same EnerGene, but one has a higher Level for that EnerGene than the other, the greater one is passed on as is to the offspring, retaining the Generation as well. So what is an EnerGene “Generation”? Quite simply, EnerGene Generations are how The Creator has naturally incorporated EnerGene “evolution” within the different life forms of ne''T''work in such a way as to not be easily abused. Generations, like EnerGene Levels, also follow the principle of “higher over lower”. For example, if two parents have a 1st-Gen Normal Fire EnerGene and a 2nd-Gen Normal Fire EnerGene between them, the child would inherit a 2nd-Gen Normal Fire EnerGene. Should two beings with the same EnerGene of the same Level and the same Generation bear a child, then that child will inherit that EnerGene of the same Level but one Generation higher. If this occurs where both parents have a 3rd-Gen version of the same EnerGene of the same Level, then the child will have a 1st-Gen version of that EnerGene, but one Level higher. Depending on the Generation and EnerGene Level of a person’s EnerGene, they are thought of as possessing a X-Gen Y Z EnerGene, with X representing the Generation number, Y representing the Level, and Z representing the Energy Type.Category:Energy Category:Vital Info